User talk:Sentient Sky
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hoof Stomp page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chaosfission (Talk) 12:00, May 3, 2012 Hello there Sentient Sky, thanks for trying to help improve the wiki, although I see someone already fixed your problem. If anything else arises, or you have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. Chaosfission 13:07, May 3, 2012 (UTC)ChaosfissionChaosfission 13:07, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Well thanks for the kind words, I've just been trying my best to see this project succeed, because I know how happy it makes me, and I want the same for others. Chaosfission 22:41, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Heya! Someone told me you're the one who put all the moves on the wiki! You have no idea how greatful I am for that! *HUGS* But yeah, it means a lot and means I can be lazy. And play more ponymon :D IWearHatsIndoors 13:23, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I saw your comment on Hat's page. I was thinking about doing that too. Maybe we could split the work and get through it all faster. Also, when you're leaving a message on someone's talk page, at the end either hit the 'signature' button, or leave 4 tildes ~ That leaves a link to your page so everyone knows who left the message. I made that same mistake the first time I left someone a message. Halosandbagels 15:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC) OH MY GOD!!! THAT PICTURE IS AMAZING!!!! I have no idea how to express how AWESOME that is. Thank you SO much!!! Halosandbagels 16:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC) My sprites aren't that good, I would say that your drawings are much better. Also don't forget that a lot of the current sprites are from the Desktop Ponies, I wouldn't want undue credit. Chaosfission 18:45, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Desktop ponies are a program made to have ponies walk around your computer, it's where I got my base sprites, so a lot of the more normal ponies are not my doing. Chaosfission 01:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Sentient Sky! I saw the greeting you gave me on my page and decided to reciprocate the gesture. I am new to the community but I really, really like the concept of Ponymon and I hope to try to help in the best way I can. --- Clonan Rhenche Hi Sentinel, just got your message over on my own page and decided to write you back, and since I'm a wiki noob I had to scroll through several pages to find it, but it only took me a minute or 2...wasn't sure if I would reply to it on my own page or come here to do so...so I came here. haha, this game and this community is amazing! Bronies have every base covered, DJ's, Artists, Animators, Cartoonists, Writers, Composers, we've even got Game Designers!!! it fills me with joy and I actually don't feel so alone since coming across you guys. OH and yes you may just call me FireStorm. and I'm great at telling people what to do...but if I took over the world it would be more of a "everyone sit down shut p and be nice" kinda thing. which bronies are trying to move it all to anyways, sadly there will always be douchebaggery to get in the way, but hey, what are ya gonna do right? haha, exactly! that would be my way of ruleing! no trolls allowed in my new world order! anyways, my favorite Pony would have to be Fluttershy, shes adorable, kind, sweet, clever, and preety much the perfect woman, minus her shyness, but I think it just makes her more adorable. to bad she isn't human, or for that point, real at all. That said Derpy and Luna are both very close seconds. back to the first point, I'm happy to find others that are level headed, the way the U.S. political system works has... broken...over the last couple decades, and while I'm sure this will somehow turn into an argument as do most things with politics, I rather like the way President Obama has been running things, it's like you said, he's rather open minded, thinks people's lives are their own and hasn't tried to force anything on his citizens. and yet there are people so focused on hating the democratic party they just hate anything he does. but to my great dismay, even though thats how I see it, most other citizens here...have conspiracy syndrome...somehow thinking he's behind almost every thing-gone-wrong here for the past Decade, I hadn't even heard his name before 5 years ago. ANYWAYS! My rule of the world is an inevitable thing, and I will only ...punish... those whom disagree with freedoms... as long as those freedoms don't actually put anyone elses lives in danger. LordFireStorm 23:20, May 9, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm I like to think so, and I feel like the whole world knows whats going on here all the time, and sadly we don't here almost anything about the rest of the planet unless it has to do with terrorism, natural disasters, or something to do with celebrities of some sort getting married, the last of each being the death of Osama? or was it the other guy? I don't remember which one, the tidal wave in Japan, and the latest royal wedding in Europe. go U.S.A. we know...next to nothing... woohoo... -_- educate is a better word, thank you. It really is too bad about the way some ignorant mother reacted to Derpy's voice though, now if I were to buy the episode it wouldn't have her REAL voice. And yes I remember Pipsqueak the pirate! XD LordFireStorm 01:01, May 10, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm oh trust me, I'm the same way, always have been. Have you heard of the show Glee? My father (I'm only 20 and unemployed, not much choice but to live with them, besides...free food! XD) watches every new episode like it's...for lack of a better term... holy. there is a girl in the show with Down Syndrome, they constantly play to her being an intelligent girl behind her appearence, which I can understand. But whenever I see her I don't think about that, I ache for others like her, for the way people treat them outside the show. As such I usually find myself seething over peoples need to bully others to feel better about themselves. I just don't get it. So I can't watch the show, it drives me to...less then happy places...the message that want to send is fine, it IS a message of tolerance, but it's there because of the NEED for the message. which is NOT a pleasent thing to think about while I'm eating. so instead I come up to my room and watch something with explosions...they make me happy... ON A HAPPY NOTE: that comic is amazing! did you do it all on the computer? or did you sketch it, scan it, and then paint it? and why exactly am I derping? just for my own curiosity, I'm not offended, and I find it funny. and I like to think of his cutie mark as a fireball, for my temped which has often gotten the better of me. (I'm reeeaaaaaaaaally good at telling people off, ever need it let me know ;) ) but also for the 'heat of passion' that I like to think I have for things, like tolerance, .....aaaaand I can watch fire bun for hours...loosing the world around me in the embers... "some ponies just want to watch the world burn" LOL LordFireStorm 02:44, May 10, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm I don't watch it much either, usually just bits and pieces when I come down for food and drinks. and yeah, the music in MLP pulls to my ...nostalgia... I think, making me remember back to when Disney was cool. I tend to listen to...somewhat darker music...not death metal, I can't stand it when I can't even understand whats being said. but something with a darker message. I guess I just like fast paced well written stuff. Back to the comic, well, morely art styles, I just can't seem to grasp using my computer to make the art itself, and I don't trust myself enough to scan my sketches and then paint them, so then usually end up being in various shades of grey from my pencil. on to the new one...umm...did you intend to make me look seductive? or was that an accident and you didn't notice it? it looks fantastic! it really does, so do your other works, but I feel like he's looking for...a fun time... lol LordFireStorm 03:37, May 10, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm Oh I just meant I don't actually scan it, and actually use my pencil to shade it a bit so that I have a difference of color in clothing, skin, and so on, how ever my most recent piece ( a human sketch of the ponies I uploaded yesturday, what I originally concieved them as, based on the game series: Fallout) doesn't have much of that, so I may be able to do the pen trick. And I kinda like the idea, after my spill on my cutie mark being 'passion' it kinda makes sense. and they are both Pegasi and....am I still talking about this? I have issues! HAHA That said if you want to do another why not a group shot? I don't want to feel special and have all the glory! or at least the two of them, on that isn't a comic of a hungry pony! That said, I think I may have found a fuck for you to give right here...no wait...thats a soda...not a fuck...whoops. ...wow...I need more ways to start a different topic, ANYWAYS. I bet our talk pages will be the longest pages besides the suggestions page by the weekend...LOL LordFireStorm 04:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm For some reason I can't post a comment on your blog post, but I just wanted to say, again, that your art is AWESOME! Everything you've posted so far is just amazing to look at! --Halosandbagels 05:11, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I've actually been working on my sketch with your Line Art suggestion, and then I realized just how many lines I actually HAVE on this thing! it took me 2 days to be happy with, and it was just a bunch tracings from other drawings of each character individualy, I think I've been tracing my lines again for an hour now. and I'm not even close to done again. DAMN YOU BOREDOM! YOUR GONNA MAKE ME NEED THAT DAMN WRIST BRACE AGAIN! ...wow...that would seem waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay bad out of context... anyways, when it's done I kinda want to send it to you so you can see, but I'd probably just want your email for that since it has nothing to do with ponies...or pokemon...or ponymon! and just typing this hastaken the better part of 20 minutes because I keep looking back at the drawing and thinking where to hit next... anyways, I guess I don't mind my OC being a stallion, since I well...was...know to be a bit of a flirt. as long as I'm not already engaged, then I only have eyes for...whoever she is...but seeing as I've been free for the better part of 2 years again, if I had anyone to flirt with, even just jokingly, I'm sure I would be. Well, not on the internet anyways. agreed, besides, we met what? yesturday? and still know next to nothing about eachother? and I suppose I could reveal me true Identity too, guess that means I'll be using this email, MattDay2010@gmail, there now we are both...exposed...pun intended! hooray for the internet, intelligent people are a click away! out here in Vegas, it seems like I'm the only one my age sober enough to keep a level head, which breaks several laws. which bugs the crap out of me. and yet ANOTHER great picture! these are really cracking me up! best part of my day! LordFireStorm 05:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm well intelligent through the whole thing, open minded, and not a blabbering idiot like those I have the unfortunate ability to find...well...everywhere. and yes, it would be that law. The few friends I had 6 months ago had started to break it, and since I was a year older then any of them it only hurt my brain more, I didn't want any part of it, and to be honest, even when I turn 21 next year I doubt I'll be doing very much drinking. I don't like the idea of anything imparing my brain. apart from that yeah, I wore a wrist brace a few times through my school years, the first time I had actually broken something, in my dominate hand no less, making writing, drawing, and even eating difficult. then I joined band, I was in the percussion section...lots...of wrist movement...later I joined the color guard program since my mother was the coach. several times through each I heard a distinctive pop and felt jolts of pain through my arm. then I was a pool boy for a while, that didn't last long however, winter came a lot quicker then I would have liked. the last 6 years of my life have been annoying, my wrist deciding to give out whenever it wants, and I've started drawing again, doing something at least some what productive. I'm about 65% done with the retrace, then I'm going to let it sit over night and take the eraser to it tomorrow. wait mothers day...is this sunday?!? ........FUCK! I should really be paying attention to shit like that! what to do? what to get?!? .....................FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU anyways, yes...swimming pool...I brushie brushie pool...or well...I used to... and color guard was more of...me spinning a flag to music... let me see if I can find a link... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJH11AaLopQ&feature=channel&list=UL there we go...good old high school...I'm the guy on left...eventually I dissappear and come out for my "wedding" that said I don't like that song...but what can you do? and yes, I am enjoying doodleing again, and I finally got an email from the gang at pony emblem, I may be doing some pony art for them...time to whip out the old medival armor books...and put ponies in them...this should be interesting, I'l still be here reguardless, but this is more of a personal challenge. OH and I sent that one picture to you this morning. I've been slowly painting it in MS paint all day, and it's taking alot longer then the drawing, and pen tracing. oh well. and of course I'll use your art as my profile! it's a great one! and it's my OC! so why wouldn't I? LordFireStorm 04:33, May 11, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm psh, I wish I worked at a gaming store! ...or rather ANYWHERE! lol and as far as the pony emblem, I was only told to send stuff in so they can see if it'll be useful, but at the moment my mind is drawing huge blanks...I don't know where to start...or even what classes certain ponies would be so I can armor them up accordingly...although I'm damn sure Fluttershy would be a healer, and Twilight a mage...so at least those 2 are easy, but then I have ponies like AJ and Rainbow to figure out...they would be more...armored type...and I'm good with armor...but on ponies? it'll be interesting.... LordFireStorm 00:27, May 12, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm well, I went ahead and did a few that I figured out, like Big Mac, Flutersy and Rainbow, my brother helped me figure Rainbows class, which should have been fricken ovious...Fire Emblem has pegasus knight classes...duh! haha, and I would have tried a flag or emblem, but I don't think I've ever seen one in the 5 different fire emblems I've played. which actually made coming up with their outfits kinda easy, and I just sketched pictures of them from my computer, even my sister (a damn good painter herself) thought I traced them. so I feel confident in it, I just don't like my lack of paint skills...either in MS Paint, or just painting overall...but I'd like to send them to you for a brutally honest review if you don't mind? LordFireStorm 08:22, May 14, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm Hey, thank you so much for doing the painting for mi OC, is really great (do you have a deviant art by the way?), I was wondering if it would be possible to ask if you could also paint this other pony for me, normally i wouldn't ask but since it looks like you enjoy doing this I think it would be possible thank you for everything! Amalvi 05:49, May 14, 2012 (UTC) alright, just sent my pony emblem art to you, I'm waiting for a reply from them before I make more. although I am tempted to just keep going anyways...what do you think? and be as brutal as possible! I want critisism, so that I have something to improve to, OH and I'm sending the images I got the inspirations from too LordFireStorm 08:25, May 14, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm It's actually a girl (based on my sister, Marta), does it really look bulky? maybe i need to redo it... thank you! Amalvi 14:28, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, what you did was too awesome for words... Made me start to draw a bit before you even finished my OC xD WHAT CAN I DO TO REPAY YOU? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO D: IWearHatsIndoors 15:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC) (PS. I'm now using that drawing of yours as my avatar for EVERYTHING. It's beyond awesome. Have I mentioned you are too awesome?) IWearHatsIndoors 15:48, May 14, 2012 (UTC) long repy IS long. BUT long reply is helpful! and I didn't end up sending the humans that I got the inspirations from cuz it slipped my mind, then when I remembered my connection was slow as all hell, I can send them so I'll just put them here Big Macintosh, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash. those are the human characters I got ideas from. I played their game like...5 times...maybe more...so their armor was still pretty fresh in my head...even though I haven't played it in like 2 years...ANYWHO now if they ask me to recolor them, or do more I know the trick for lightening the colors! YAY! and I thought about using colored pencils, but I amazingly don't have that many around the house...which is odd seeing as both my father and sister like to doodle now and then...and I do too...OH WELL but thank you for the tips! having paint for so long you tink I'd have tried to learn how to use it properly...LOL OH and the white line was a black line when I scanned it...but then it decided to lighten itself and I didn't bother to change it, I was still using it as an outline while I was coloring it, I probably should've made it black though LordFireStorm 19:18, May 14, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm Wooow, I see you've been busy too~ After browsing a little, I'm noting the differences between this one and the one I'm used to. You're right, it's pretty simple. I will contribute however I can whenever I can. c: Sadly, I had to google Oshawott. But you're right, he's cute. :p Even more sadly, I can't remember what I chose in gen 1 games, probably Squirtle. I always had to pick up a sandshrew as soon as possible though. They are still my favorite pokemon. Sandshrew is evolving?! B!!! Nice meeting you too. Smart Arse. . w . you are awesome, my sister is going to love this, she is not a brony but for some reason she thinks my pony obbsesion is cool. Thank you so much Amalvi 03:16, May 15, 2012 (UTC) So I found THIS over on memebase...and thought you could shed some light on it...being from Australia and all. aside from that, still no email back from Pony Emblem, but I have a request well...2. I wanted to request a sticker art of my OC, and a line art of my sisters. just on the off chance you say yes to the latter, here she is. her cutie mark is supposed to be a shooting star, but she also has that orange mark on her flank under it...not that it matters that much since you usually just do head shots, just thought I'd help your curiosity. Oh and if you do it, I'd request a black backround since I'm gonna set it to her desktop while she's off at work. Please and thank you! LordFireStorm 06:17, May 15, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm oh dear god! I don't think I'm going to Australia before I die anymore! O.o I'll stick to my desert of useless-not-so-deadly animals...where my freakin house cats can eat all the even slightly poisionous insects...good god...thats freakin creepy... anyways, take your time! enjoy time spent with those you love, sometimes...things happen the way you least expect them...and...I'M RAMBLING take your time, no rush at all! I'll probably be in the capital wasteland for a while anyways...if I can stay awake...it's already midnight over here, so it's the 15th now...wait...is it already the 15th for you? I can't remember whose actually ahead. point is it's late at night here. so I might be going to bed soon. and I'll be back in about 12 hours...or something like that LordFireStorm 07:20, May 15, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm psh duh...why didn't I think of that? It should've been obvious! more importantly why aren't I asleep yet? it's 3:00 AM over here! ^^^ lol. Time zones are awesome. 3am for LordFireStorm, 8pm for you, and 6am for me. Sun just came up! Halosandbagels 10:01, May 15, 2012 (UTC) You are too awesome. Thats easy! I'll tell you what I'll do. I'm making some artwork on my wall soon. You will be the first person I show it too! YAY! I hope you like it!!! IWearHatsIndoors 11:02, May 15, 2012 (UTC) umm...I think it's an 8 points star, with specs going out behind it...something like that... But her pony looks great! XD and I think the orange nose looks weird too, but she piced it...so what cha gonna do? she made more ponies in the creator last night though, so who freaking knows what pony she will decide is actualy her! lol But I wanted to thank you for making all the art of our ponies by throwing some of my armor on yours! My only question, is how much armor would she wear? Or would she be more of a magic type? XD LordFireStorm 02:35, May 16, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm a sort of bard class...hmm...I'll get on it! and I probably wont color it at all, that way you can set all the colors you want on it! XD Heres the base character from Fire Emblem. that way when I send it the luminesent fabric around her legs makes more sense. Fire Emblem...I like to think...is a lot like chess, but you can move every unit you have once, but the bard classes can move next to a unit and reactivate them, some even have buffs that activate automatically at the start of each turn, as long as the units are next to the bard. oh...and I'm having a really hard time with her eyes! I'm tempted to make them like Fluttershy's. would that be alright with you? LordFireStorm 03:17, May 16, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm Think nothing of it! you did a bunch of art for us, so I'll do a bit for you! Hell, we could do some collab work, I sketch the ponies up in armor, you paint, and BLAMO awesome ponies in armor for everypony! I'd be up for it if you are! LordFireStorm 07:11, May 16, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm Hmm...what if...I try to scale the image bigger? Or would that not help? I'd love to see this drawing colored...by someone not me...lol and since it's your OC it seems more fitting that it would be you. I'm enjoying it, so thats all that matters right? LordFireStorm 20:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm well, I wouldn't object to it...just saying XD LordFireStorm 08:47, May 17, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm Here's our OC's in FREAKING BATTLE ARMOR! And I think I've totally got that Pony Emblem position in the bag! I'm on cloud nine today bitches! ...not that I'm calling you one...I'm just...oh...you know what I mean! LordFireStorm 19:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm last I got they asked me how much time I'd have for the project, and seeing as I have all the time in the world... XD I made my own art blog for them so I don't start posting stuff on yours. oh, and cloud nine means my head is help up high, and I'm excited, and happy...and that stuff. LordFireStorm 07:09, May 26, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm I just found this on Memebase and thought you'd like to see it =3. See? Halosandbagels 10:26, May 18, 2012 (UTC) that was actually my plan for a "revenge" comic! XD wait till I get this one done and it'll all make sense! LordFireStorm 07:05, May 26, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm I had this awesome idea for a picture and was wondering if you could draw it for me =3. It's Amalvi and Hats standing on a boat, and Amalvi says "Why are we on this boat?" and Hats says "I believe we're being shipped." don't worry about that boat drawing sugar cube...I'm on it...even though it goes against my policy, the only way to get it out of my head was to put it on paper...I DO want to be able to sleep tonight after all LordFireStorm 05:24, May 27, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm Heya! Would you do me a favour? Could you draw a picture of Chaosfission like a robot pony? He keeps telling me that he doesn't feel emotion so I thought I'd be fun! Oh, and I'd rather you didn't post any gay R34 about me and Amavli. However, there is an exeption if you do it to annoy him. I'd find it hilarious. But why now do I think you are going to draw R34? Have we corrupted your pure mind? IWearHatsIndoors 15:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) You are too kind :D I'll tell you if I need anything! Also, do you have skype? Until I get the wikia's chat working I'm going to be adding all the awesome people from the wiki and was wondering if you wanted to join! Also, R34 doesn't offend me, nothing really offends me! Just if too many people complain about it I'll remove the post. If it is R34 I'll save it for later and THEN remove the post ;) IWearHatsIndoors 14:33, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey!!! I haven't heard from you around here in a while. I know the time zones are way different, but I still miss seeing you around. It might not have even been a while, but it feels like it has to me. --Halosandbagels 07:18, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I've been well. Everyone on the Wiki has been getting really close recently, and it's been really great!!! And I appreciate everything you did for the pony prom!!!! It was wonderful. Thank you! Halosandbagels 10:58, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I had no idea that there was a blog for the Pony Prom!!! Can you send me the link plz? And I find noting wrong with MalvoxHats. It's a perfectly legitimate ship. Not all ships need to stay canon, and non-gay characters can be shipped with other non-gay characters of the same gender xD.....I think I'm the only person who legitimately ships those two.... Halosandbagels 11:57, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the link!!! I'm impressed by all of these ponies!!!! So many good artists, so many ponies!!! This prom looks wonderful!!! Halosandbagels 13:46, May 30, 2012 (UTC) And also, I don't know if you saw Hats' message before, but we have a big Skype chat group going. If you have Skype, you should join us! Halosandbagels 13:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) hey you! haven't heard from you in a while and just wanted to check in, I've been doing a lot of nithing lately and since you were my first real friend on the wiki I thought I'd see how you were. especially since our ponies are an otp. XD which I have been abusing in alot of the conversations on skype and some in my comics...namely the first of my cms's. you're roll in it I decided to add last minute to make sure my cutie mark was passion and not rage. that way no pony expects me to kill them...well...maybe Hats does...but thats a whole different story. XD LordFireStorm 20:58, June 8, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm Hey!!! Happy birthday!!!! It's still the 11th here in the US, so that means we can celebrate your birthday for EVEN LONGER!!!! Halosandbagels 23:12, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh! Heya! I want to wish you a very happy birthday! I'll get the Piníata, asortment of alcoholic drinks and snacks and a hungry crocodile. IWearHatsIndoors 23:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I'll leave a birthday pic for you on your tumblr! I think Sky's is just the ponies now right? and Cremuex is the mod blog now? anyways. I'll leave it on Sky's tumblr for you. and again HAPPY BIRTHDAY LordFireStorm 00:11, June 12, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm I hear throught the grape vine that it's your birthday, I'll have to see if I can't do something special. Chaosfission 00:21, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday Sentient! Hope you're having an awesome dayTomatoisjp 01:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, if we get another one, it will be the best partay ever! Its scientifically proven! Piníata+Alcohol+Hungry Reptile of some kind=BEST PARTY EVER Why else would Pinkie Pie be so good at parties??? IWearHatsIndoors 15:18, June 12, 2012 (UTC) OH MY GOSH THAT'S LIKE THE SUPER BEST AWESOME PRESENT EVER!!!!! And I'm super happy that you'll be around a little more =3. This place isn't the same without you!! Halosandbagels 16:09, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday! I have something prepared, it just may take some time, but be patient! (nothing special anyway) Amalvi 16:12, June 12, 2012 (UTC) well of course I'm gonna make you birthday stuff! I can't really give you a present any other way. and Hats thinks I'm gonna kill him because reasons...thats legit right? or does that only work on tumblr? and yeah...we know of that guy...he's kinda...out there...and gives me a headache...and stuff LordFireStorm 20:37, June 12, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm Hooray for birthdays! Even if I am a day late. Well, I was on a full day buisiness meeting from 5:15 in the morning and didn't make it back home until 15 minutes after midnight. I couldn't really make it... Anyways, I hope your birthday was great! I don't really have anything to give right now besides my happy wishes. I hope they're enough. See you around! Marioland 13:05, June 13, 2012 (UTC)